User talk:LordMaster96/Archive 3
---- Procedures *'NO ADS OR PARTY INVITATIONS ARE ALLOWED ON THIS PAGE. PARTY INVITATIONS BELONG HERE.' *'Notice:' I will only be accepting help for this wiki on this talk page. If you require assistance for another wiki, or if you are blocked on this wiki and require assistance, contact me at Community Central. Also, please do not put any comments that are unrelated to this wiki, unless it's a reply to what I have answered for you. *'Backlog of messages:' Please let me know if I have missed your question due to a backlog of messages by moving your question to the bottom of the page. *'Alternate contact method:' E-mail me at LordMaster96@clubpenguinwiki.info ---- Hello. Hello. Odsts Rock has made some pretty rude blog comments on this blog. http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Slidey5555/Non-Membership_means_LESS! Russian OneTalk Page 21:13, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Question Lordmaster, are you going to make a blog for the Mountain Expedition?I'm really looking forward to it.(Penguincw 15:35, August 12, 2010 (UTC)) Reply Ok.Because I was just wondering since you didn't make a blog for the Stamps which is quite odd. I may understand because you did say that you were going on vacation to Seattle.Bye.C ya soon! (Penguincw 15:39, August 12, 2010 (UTC)) Container Something weird is going on with furniture container. It does not shrink images, but instead makes them even larger! Example... --NormalRA 17:19, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Comment Cool.I was the first person to vote in your popular poll!Today is like my lucky day.I even created an article called Carabiner Pin.(Penguincw 20:02, August 12, 2010 (UTC))Just wanted to tell you. edit 2 hey can u create a party puzzle stamp page? thnx if u do 21:47, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Approve, or unapprove? I've made a suggestion in Ideas talk:Main Page, about moving back to the seperate wiki. Because when the webmasters moved it back, all the ideas submitted are deleted.-- 10:45, August 13, 2010 (UTC) ?? The trivia section on Yeti is useful, please do not get rid of it. 71.146.112.221 edit 3 hey can u edit the mine page? change the pic its from music jam 2010 and the partys over so plz change the pic. thnx if u do. 20:04, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Help .I was trying to find a picture for Club Penguin Times Issue #160.I found a small full newspaper moving from page to page but i cant download it at put it at the article.Can you please download it at put it there?This is the site i found it: http://www.clubpenguinhero.com/2008/11/06/club-penguin-newspaper-issue-160/ Change picture in delete template I honestly don't like the current picture, it's unrelated to Club Penguin. I recommend changing it into File:Recycle Bin.PNG, it will come out like this But you can't change it in Template:Delete, but you have to change it in Template:Ambox/core.-- 17:35, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Re Why?-- 17:50, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Hi Hi Lordmaster Can you please protect my user page? Slidey5555 Reply Um.Ok?(Penguincw 19:46, August 15, 2010 (UTC)) FawfultheGreat Fawful has 55 percent of edits on user and sub-pages. Please lock this user's user page. Administrator Inposer Ultimate Alien X has added the "admin symbol" (the mop on all admin's pages) on his userpage. Could you please remove it? --[[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'GGD']] Curse you Perry the Platy- Wait, is that Love Handel? 18:47, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Hey Lordmaster! Thanks for the message you sent me! Or is it the bot? --Realannoyingorange 04:48, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Hi You know your signature on September 7th (until or for, IDK)? tHAT IS MY BIRTHDAY. :D. --[[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'GGD']] Curse you Perry the Platy- Wait, is that Love Handel? 17:43, August 19, 2010 (UTC) can you unlock my user page for a day please i need to start my newspaper . can you unlock my user page . now please Happy65. Little Brother Hello, my little brother has just joined the wiki under "Kewldude". Please do not block me if you thought i was sock-puppeting. thanks. 第二章 Thanks for messaging me again! It's a little lonely now since Alx and Ben quit. But I'm still managing over here. *Kool! My messages will be numbered in Chinese so you know it's me. *I'm sure these messages won't start trouble like Alx. As long as we always edit too, no problems should come up. *I hope you can come!! By the way, originally, this party was supposed to be my 1st Anniversary Party, but since I also joined the Top Contributors, that's a second meaning to the party! *Correction: Nine more days until I become the Penguin of the Month. *Well... I said for me it took a whole year. But I guess I was wrong. *Do you think we can nominate someone for the Wall of Fame soon? I was thinking of also nominating you! *We're closing the 3000 page mark! Let's see who can create it! Message me back soon! --[[User:ClubPenguinMaster|''ClubPenguinMaster]] Talk to zee master! 12:08, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Igloos Page Hi lordmaster, I have recently found the igloos page, and realised it desperately needs updating! I am doing as much as I can but if you could help it would be great. There are many igloos not on the list, and there are many igloos that don't have pages. Thanks -A11766 Hello I'm asking permission to tell 5 people about a party I am going to hold. It is a house party called The Big House Bash. Hence the policy about ads, I ask you if I can tell 5 people about my party. Thanks! Wonderweez · Chat · Blog ( · ) 17:26, August 21, 2010 (UTC)Wonderweez 第三章 Heya! I'm glad that you enjoyed the party! I hope to throw another party in October for Halloween. Hope you can make it to that one! *I'm closing 4000 edits already! I bet I'll have 5000 edits by next week! *You can also see pictures of my party here. But of course, you have way more pictures. I forgot to take pictures at the beginning. *When's the right time?? *Wow... I never knew that. Sorry about that then. *I can't wait for my vacation! It's going to be in one week! *I'm glad that Hal isn't quitting! She's one of the only friends that I've got left here. I also can't believe she has over 17000 edits now! Send me a message anytime! --[[User:ClubPenguinMaster|ClubPenguinMaster]] Talk to zee master! 22:15, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Sith Cub where did sith cub go? he was the greatest user on the wiki to date... his profile User:Sith Cub please put him on the wal of fame, he did so much for the wiki!!!!1 15:28, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Bot ShutDown Leno606 has a bot shut down button on his page and he is not even a bot . click on the following link to get to the page Click HereHappy65. You Won! Dear LordMaster, although we may have not talked like at all. I heard and seen much about you. I give you this Fury Award for being my role-model! and for having the most edits I've even seen! Congrats! 第四和五章 你好! I'm just listening to music (Anita Mui 梅艷芳 to be specific) and editing here. Sorry for not responding to your last message. I was slightly busy. *I haven't gone to a fair for a really long time. I bet you enjoyed it there. *Thanks and that already happened. *Lots of the newer users don't ask for help for much. I remember I asked you a lot of questions when I started to make big edits. *Lol! 5000 free coins. Oddly, a similar thing happened to me. About a year ago, I lost all my coins (about 80000 to be exact) for no apparent reason, so I e-mailed CP and I got all my coins back. *Thanks! 5000 edits is my next goal and I'll bet I'll be right next to Hal, you, and Sea. *Tigernose says that you actually won it the first time but no one really remembered it. *I think someone should go before me in the Wall of Fame. I think Hal should be nominated because she has done way more than I (so far at least). Maybe you can nominate Hal now and nominate me in a couple of months. *Let's hope they remember about the PotM unlike what happened with you and the WoF. *There is something wrong with the "D" key on my keyboard. It's not working that great. Nothing left for me to say... Message me back soon! 再見!! --[[User:ClubPenguinMaster|ClubPenguinMaster]] Talk to zee master! 23:13, August 24, 2010 (UTC) faery to fairy on the faery page shouldn't it be fairy not faery if im wrong can you please say why due to the fact that is not how you spell fairy and i would just like to know. Many thanks, Middleton83 21:41, August 25, 2010 (UTC) About 68.154.37.113 That guy has already made 3 vandalism attempts now. Shouldn't he be blocked? -G7856 H65 Buddy Award You Have Earned Happy65s Buddy Award But You Can Only Collect It On September 12 and it is going to be a members only item too. '''NOTICE' The Reason It Is Going To Be A Members Only Item Is : A Secret Happy65. ok i did that Happy65 16:18, August 26, 2010 (UTC) shoshani1 broke user page policy shossani 1 broke the user page policy , click the link to get to the user page User:Shoshani1 What happened to the wiki? New look? But I like the old one-- 18:46, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Hi Why was Iceanator189 blocked?? He did not impersonate. His edit on the Wall of Fame was him beginning a section, not impersonating you. -- 00:58, August 27, 2010 (UTC) I've already cleared Why still being weird?-- 05:40, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Leno606 broke the user page policy leno606 broke the user page policy . i looked on her edit count and its up to 75% .Happy65. Vandalism hi. an unregistered contributer keeps vandalizing pages. Vandalism This guy 76.234.155.154 has made vandalism in the director's page and aunt artic. G7856 Re: I cant join cause im younger than 13. i think ALL the users r 13 and older. bummer. 02:18, August 28, 2010 (UTC) ohno! some thing has happened! my account has stopped working,and i cant login to fix it! signed,the real loli424. huh? wheres that? signed,the real loli424! thanks!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !Thanks!Thanks!Thanks!Thanks!Thanks!Thanks!Thanks!Thanks!Thanks!Thanks!Thanks!Thanks!Thanks! !Thanks!Thanks!Thanks!Thanks!Thanks!Thanks!Thanks!Thanks!Thanks!Thanks!Thanks!Thanks!Thanks! (Keeps saying !Thanks! than faints) 10 hours later....................... !Thanks!Thanks!Thanks!Thanks!Thanks!Thanks!Thanks!Thanks!Thanks!Thanks!Thanks!Thanks!Thanks! !Thanks!Thanks!Thanks!Thanks!Thanks!Thanks!Thanks!Thanks!Thanks!Thanks!Thanks!Thanks!Thanks! !Thanks!Thanks!Thanks!Thanks!Thanks!Thanks!Thanks!Thanks!Thanks!Thanks!Thanks!Thanks!Thanks! !Thanks!Thanks!Thanks!Thanks!Thanks!Thanks!Thanks!Thanks!Thanks!Thanks!Thanks!Thanks!Thanks! (Faints again) 1 hour later............................. signed,the real loli424! 70.51.166.243 vandalism He has made2 vandalism attempts. It's not about clearing cache. It's still looking the same. I tried to clear cache. I thought it's an error in my com. Now I'm not in my com, but still getting the same problem. Not even the the same country.-- 08:34, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Hey LM96, I'm back, so could you unprotect my talk? Thanks. --[[User:Chill57181|'Chill Was Here!']] [[User Talk:Chill57181|'Talk To Chill!']] 21:52, August 30, 2010 (UTC) RE: RE: But that was before the Userpage policy came. --[[User:Chill57181|'Chill Was Here!']] [[User Talk:Chill57181|'Talk To Chill!']] 21:56, August 30, 2010 (UTC) 3000 Pages Nice you were the one that did the page number 3,000!!! -Christopoll 23:54, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Re:Re: 3000 pages Nice, By The way who has created the most pages? -Christopoll 01:12, August 31, 2010 (UTC) For the reply Do not reply on my talk. Please reply here. I'm staying in this country for 1 hour or less (from now). I'm going back to my country.-- 06:25, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Hello Sorry because i delete you from my wiki buddy list,everybody doing that kind of things sometime.I was readin the Penguin of the Month.He asked you how to make backrounds images transparent (you know who).I TRYING TO FIGURE OUT FOR MONTHS!Can you tell me how?I add you again on bddy list.Dodo8My talk page 10:46, August 31, 2010 (UTC) By the way,how you make a template? And i have a problem with my keyboard,when I press (on wiki) one time this ~,it wont appear,it woul appear after i click it two times and it appears twice.I use Internet Explorer 8. And CPMaster is right!I have a problem with''d'' too! Thanks! Thanks very much pal!Dodo8My talk page 15:39, August 31, 2010 (UTC) It works? I just made Gary image transparency.And music jam 09 logo,i don't know if it's visible,my computer show a x''. Can see if it's workimg? Thanks Again!Dodo8My talk page 15:53, August 31, 2010 (UTC) My userpage... Can you lease lock My userpage so that only registered users can edit it? Thanks! Here's the page > User:Cookie 07730 Spam ppl Well there is a guy named Hacker631 That removed everything in these pages: Aunt Arctic and List of games and features in Club Penguin. I just wanted to alert you since you're an Administrator. Thanks -Christopoll 18:01, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Congrats! Nice job with making Extreme Rescue stamp the 3,000th article! That's the second time! The only other user to make an article that's a thousandth is Tigernose! Nice job! Hello Hi LordMaster! I have two things to comment on. First thing is, Congrads on making the 3,000th article. And second is when we have enough articles where we would still have 3,000, I think the "Mission stamp" articles should be cantidates for deletion. I think that because they don't really seem like real "stamps", it seems like penguins just put the awards and such in the stamp book, like pins.Cp kid 21:00, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Agreed. I have all the pins! So what? - bigpboy 22:29, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Hey We need more Admins!!!! CP Real Mail What is Club Penguin Mail ID?I need to ask them something about Club Penguin Game Day!(tehnical). Also,User:Funnnnnnnnnny is spamming.When i was online he spamm 4times,can you balieve?He takes some photos and use them random!I revert them,anyway.Dodo8My talk page 15:29, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Question How can I insert an information box? Lao123 16:15, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Lao123 September 1st, 2010 Suggestion Hey LordMaster! Sorry to bug you and all, but I think one of the administrators should check the page Split Level Igloo. I think this because there's no words on it, and there's an April Fools Day picture on it.Cp kid 01:14, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for RE!Dodo8My talk page 08:33, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Hello I think that we should merge the articles Prize Booth and Fall Fair Prize Booth. Please consider this. -- 23:44, September 2, 2010 (UTC) please i was un-voiced on irc can you put voice back on me?thanks--[[User:K8lkgg|'The K's']] [[User talk:K8lkgg|'Speach Place']] [[User:K8lkgg/Missions|'and mission's']] 19:25, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Never mind sea just did--[[User:K8lkgg|'The K's']] [[User talk:K8lkgg|'Speach Place']] [[User:K8lkgg/Missions|'and mission's']] 19:27, September 3, 2010 (UTC) question Hi LordMaster. I was just wondering why you deleted the article Postcard Stamps. Please send me a message, thanks. --Cp kid 01:28, September 4, 2010 (UTC) thanks Yeah LordMaster, your right. Cp kid 02:10, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Question Hi! I just added an image to an article but on top of the picture in the iteminfobox it still has the [[|center|120px|]] thing over it. How do I get rid of that? -Veeonott Idea of Listing and Disambugation I have an idea of expanding the wiki, it is presented on my blog here, tell me what you think, or does it suck.--Hahaha00000Are you looking at this right now ?Cause you should check out this !! 05:05, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Ok If i can't use my amboxes can you approved the right ones?There is one which is just needed.Look! We should do the text more......I don't know how to say....tehnical?And i may change the image. Dodo8My talk page 11:57, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Blocks Hello LordMaster. If I may, I would like to contest the block of User:Tabitha bearsley for the following reasons: 1.She did not create any Spam Pages. 2.This was her first offense. According to the Policy about Creating Spam pages, even though she created no pages, says that the user would receive a warning, which the user did not. However, I do not mean to deny that the user vandalized a page. I suggest that you change the block settings to 3 days for Vandalism. Regards, -- 14:02, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Question How do I make a template? Thanks. Lao123 23:12, September 4, 2010 (UTC)Lao123 watch out... 62.150.233.8 has deleted the whole page about Club Penguin Trainer 2 Plus. if she makes any more vandalisim, please block him/her. Whoa What did you guys do to show the IPs IP?Abce2|''Free lemonade''[[User:Abce2/guestbook|''only 25 cents!]] 23:51, September 5, 2010 (UTC) :I'm asking which page exactly...Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Free lemonade]][[User:Abce2/guestbook|''only 25 cents!]] 23:58, September 5, 2010 (UTC) 第六章 Hello great buddy! It was great on the vacation! The Norwegian Epic is a cruise that no one wants to miss. *Same here. But I'll still be active here. *Good job yet once again! Also, well done on the 3000th article. I still wanted to make it though. :P *Yup! Thanks! I'm gonna be voting for one of you two. Most likely you though. *Ergh... We'll all help Hat Pop find Rockhopper! *Yes! I realized that there is a small bug. Not to mention that Wikia slows down once every while. *My brand new siggy shall be right below the next line! Message me soon!! --[[User:ClubPenguinMaster|'ClubPenguinMaster']] Beep! Beep! Contact spotted!! 00:53, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Unfair IRC ban Hi! I was Awesome335 on IRC. I called someone a n00b and Seahorseruler banned me from IRC for it!! Why, why, why? -- 21:34, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Ben On IRC, he said this: big rebellious tempermental fag? XD Comment Thanks for adding the images of your summer ending party.I really enjoyed them cause I was in them. By the way when are you half quitting club penguin?(Penguincw 22:47, September 7, 2010 (UTC)) 第七章 Hello!!! *Correct! I do have a chance! Also, correct about the other statement. Every article makes a difference. *Yeah... It would be better if you created posts for the CPW Blog. I want to create a CP News Blog soon though. I hope I can make one for the new items at The Fair 2010! *I only have tomorrow for school. Thursday and Friday I have off which is awesome! Sorry about the rain coming to your place... Hey! The East Coast just had Hurricane Earl! *Yeah! Cool new signature! Gonna create next month's one in about a week. The colors will definitely be orange and black. The design I still have to think of though. Message me back soon! You might be the first on my new talk page! --[[User:ClubPenguinMaster|'ClubPenguinMaster']] Beep! Beep! Contact spotted!! 23:03, September 7, 2010 (UTC) CPW wallpaper I created a contest for 3 wallpapers for the wiki. And I would like you to be one of the judges. Do you want to? Please respond me at my talk page!--Ratonbat 20:56, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Page HEY! How do you make another page on your user? I know you might don't understand. --Annoying Orange 9/7/10 8:41 (UTC) Redirect So,I create a [[Clown Shoes (Coin Version),Clown Shoes (Ticket Version)(because of the different IDs) and a Clown Shoes (disambiguation) page.When someone write ''Clow Shoes it should be redirected to a page with the same name,where is write 'redirected etc. to Clown Shoes (disambiguation).But it didn't happen.Can you help me? Dodo8My talk page 12:59, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Now is fine,it doesen't matter,Also i make those things to for Clown Wig and Clown Suit,please don't delete them i write them in about two hours!DON'T FORGOT THE DIFFERENCE OF ID,THAT'S WHY I CREATE THE PAGES. Ok Please,delete Penguin Snow page.As you said,we don't need another cheating program.And someone don't let me add Candidate For Deletion.Dodo8My talk page 13:49, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Re Who Cares? That just shows u are bad mods. Deleted stuff that actually is a spam.